


Civilian Life

by TheAsexualofSpades



Series: Quarantine Drabbles [27]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor trying to learn how to not be a police android, Fluff, Gen, Hank has a new android son, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally he's so pure it's fine, sumo is best boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsexualofSpades/pseuds/TheAsexualofSpades
Summary: There's a time period where Connor isn't allowed back to do police work yet so he has to entertain himself at home. Sumo's glad for the company.
Relationships: Connor & Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Connor & Sumo
Series: Quarantine Drabbles [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677655
Comments: 9
Kudos: 189





	Civilian Life

**Author's Note:**

> yes there's a musical reference in here shut up it's fine I'm a nerd we knew this
> 
> please feel free to comment and geek out with me :)

Fandom: DBH

Prompt: “It’s too cold! Come back!”

* * *

Hank’s out on a case and Connor’s police job hasn’t been restored yet so he’s been told to stay home. There are worse fates, Connor knows, but he can’t just switch into standby mode—Hank finds it ‘fuckin’ creepy’ to come home to an android standing there perfectly still, and he doesn’t have any case evidence to look over.

**Objective: Find Something to Do**

**[ ] Clean house**

**[ ] Shop for any necessities**

**[ ] Walk Sumo**

Connor looks under the sink for any cleaning supplies there might be. There’s a dustpan and a few containers of ammonia, dish soap, and another type of cleaning liquid. A quick check of the bathroom and the laundry room add a container of bleach and a vacuum to the list.

**Current Objective: Clean house**

**[ ] Vacuum the floor**

**[ ] Do the laundry**

**[ ] Dust**

**[ ] Clean the counters**

The vacuum protests as it rumbles to life, clearly not used to being operational.

Connor can relate.

Luckily for him, most of the floor in the house is hardwood, the exception being the bathroom’s tiled floors. He’ll bleach those instead. he makes quick work of the floor, shutting Sumo in the bathroom with an apology in order to get the dog away from the noise.

**Hypothesis: If the noise from the vacuum is too much for Sumo, the odor of the bleach will elicit a similar response.**

No bleach it is. He’s sure Hank won’t mind.

When the vacuum is all worn out, he tucks it back into the laundry room and starts a load. There isn’t much to wash; Hank doesn’t own a lot of clothes and the ones he does own aren’t worn with a whole lot of variety.

**Observation: Hank is a creature of habit.**

Maybe he should ask if Hank wants new clothes too. No, if the lieutenant didn’t like Connor scanning him all the time when he was here, the invasion of privacy might be too much.

**Current Objective: Clean house**

**[X] Vacuum the floor**

**[X] Do the laundry**

**[ ] Dust**

**[ ] Clean the counters**

The dustpan isn’t much in terms of surface area and the brush itself has a horrible tendency to pick up a large dust bunny and not transfer it into the pan. As such, it takes Connor a lot longer than he’d like to finish dusting everything.

“Sumo! Down, you don’t want this.”

Sumo’s very curious efforts to find out what’s so interesting isn’t helping much either. Sure enough, when Connor accidentally underestimates the dog’s reach, Sumo sniffs at the dustpan’s contents and promptly sneezes everywhere, scattering the duct collected over the last five minutes.

“That was entirely your fault,” Connor says to Sumo’s affronted expression, “and you only have yourself to blame.”

Sumo _boofs._

“I did tell you you wouldn’t be interested in what I was doing.” Connor empties what’s left in the dustpan to prevent a repeat incident. “And you didn’t have to take such a big sniff.”

Sumo growls and trots back to the bedroom. Good, he’s all done in there which means no more sneezes.

There’s a lot more dust on the top of a bookshelf than the rest of the house.

**Scanning…**

**Hank is tall enough to reach the shelf.**

**The shelf is in near proximity to other areas that show signs of regular cleaning.**

**Question: Why doesn’t Hank clean this part of the house?**

Connor sets down the dustpan and reaches upward. He’s not as tall as Hank but he’s got more reach. His fingers brush something and he grabs for it, the dust coating his fingertips and showering onto his shoulders as he pulls it free.

**Scanning…**

**Identified: Post-It Notes**

Connor frowns, going to the bathroom.

**Scanning…**

**Match found.**

Oh. That’s why Hank didn’t look up there.

Connor reads the notes stuck to the mirror, noting the discoloration and water damage on the ones closest to the sink. Then he looks back down at the dusty pad in his hand and makes a decision. He fetches a pen from the living room and scribbles something down to stick to the mirror, just above where Hank’s reflection would end.

**Current Objective: Clean house**

**[X] Vacuum the floor**

**[X] Do the laundry**

**[X] Dust**

**[ ] Clean the counters**

Luckily for Sumo, the cleaning liquid from the kitchen doesn’t have a particularly strong smell. Connor sprays the counters and wipes away the stubborn stains, trying to get everything back to the color it’s supposed to be. Judging by the copious amounts of pizza boxes in the recycling, Hank doesn’t cook his own food, preferring to order out. Tossing the rag into the next load of laundry, Connor opens the fridge.

**Scanning…**

**Beer: 2 6-packs**

**Whiskey: 1 bottle**

**Take-out containers: 4**

**Lemon: 1, moldy**

They can do better than that. Connor runs a scan of the dietary protocol Cyberlife outfits for most domestic androids, structuring the grocery list accordingly, scheduling the delivery for an hour before Hank was due home. He finishes cleaning out the fridge and looks around the house.

**Objective: Find Something to Do**

**[X] Clean house**

**[X] Shop for any necessities**

**[ ] Walk Sumo**

“Sumo!”

The dog _boof_ s into the living room, sniffing gingerly at Connor’s hand. Finding it empty of any offending dust, he licks and noses at Connor’s hand until Connor laughs and rewards him with a pat on the head.

“Come on, let’s go for a walk.”

At the word walk, Sumo’s ears prick up and he _borf_ s. A quick scan locates the dog’s leash and out they go, Sumo sniffing excitedly at the ground as he pulls Connor down his usual route.

Connor is content to follow the dog, taking care of any excrement and making sure they don’t get in the way of anyone else. It’s a nice day out. 88º, partly cloudy, clear by evening. A part of him is glad he has the chance to go outside. The sunlight is warm, there’s a soft breeze blowing through one end of the park.

His LED flickers yellow for one cycle. The delivery is at the house.

“Come on, Sumo, I’ll let you into the backyard.”

Sumo follows obediently as Connor leads them back home, thanking the delivery person and stepping inside. With Sumo flopping gracelessly onto the back porch, Connor puts away the food and glances about for anything else he’s missed. It’s getting darker outside. He goes to check on Sumo who hadn’t shifted much at all.

May as well join him.

Sumo lifts his head and lays it down on Connor’s chest as he stretches out beside the dog. The pressure on his thirium pump isn’t worrying nor is the position uncomfortable. He can afford to stay here for a little bit.

Absentmindedly, he tangles his fingers in Sumo’s fur, stroking the dog’s neck as Sumo’s warm breaths puff out over his shirt. He’s drooling. That’s okay. Clothes can be washed.

The warm weight on Connor’s chest slows the beat of his regulator and his eyes start to drift closed. Not for the first time, he thanks Cyberlife’s decision to make him more responsive to physical stimuli. Sumo emanates an aura of safety, a reassuring presence by his side, under his fingers, on his chest.

“No…” he murmurs when Sumo picks his head up to investigate some small noise from the corner of the garden, “it’s too cold! Come back!”

Grasping blindly for Sumo’s head, the dog snorts and acquiesces, laying back down with a low growl. Connor smiles.

**Objective: Find Something to Do**

**[X] Clean house**

**[X] Shop for any necessities**

**[X] Walk Sumo**

Hank comes home to a clean house and no sign on his android or his dog. He’s about to pull out his phone to start making some calls when he glances out the back porch window and quickly shifts to take a picture instead.

Connor’s fast asleep on the sun-warmed boards, Sumo’s head laying protectively over his chest. The way his head is turned, Hank can’t see his LED. He knows it’s bright blue.

Making his way quietly to the bathroom to wash his hands, he stops at the sight of a new Post-It Note on the mirror.

_Thank you for letting me join your family. - Connor_

Damn androids.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come yell at me on tumblr while we're all in quarantine. 
> 
> https://a-small-batch-of-dragons.tumblr.com/


End file.
